1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the chemical synthesis of oligonucleotides and to chemical entities useful in such synthesis. More particularly, the invention relates to sulfurization of the internucleoside linkages of oligonucleotides.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Oligonucleotides have become indispensable tools in modern molecular biology, being used in a wide variety of techniques, ranging from diagnostic probing methods to PCR to antisense inhibition of gene expression. Oligonucleotide phosphorothioates are of considerable interest in nudeic acid research and are among the analogues tested as oligonudeotide therapeutics. Oligonucleotides phosphorothioates contain internucleotide linkages in which one of the nonbridging oxygen atoms of the phosphate group is replaced by a sulfur atom. This widespread use of oligonudeotides has led to an increasing demand for rapid, inexpensive, and efficient methods for synthesizing oligonucleotides.
The synthesis of oligonucleotides for antisense and diagnostic applications can now be routinely accomplished. See e.g., Methods in Molecular Biology, Vol 20: Protocols for Oligonucleotides and Analogs, pp. 165-189 (S. Agrawal, ed., Humana Press, 1993); Oligonucleotides and Analogues: A Practical Approach, pp. 87-108 (F. Eckstein, ed., 1991); and Uhlmann and Peyman, Chemical Reviews, 90: 543-584 (1990); Agrawal and Iyer, Curr. Op. in Biotech. 6: 12 (1995); and Antisense Research and Applications (Crooke and Lebleu, eds., CRC Press, Boca Raton, 1993). Early synthetic approaches included phosphodiester and phosphotriester chemistries. Khorana et al., J. Molec. Biol. 72: 209 (1972) discloses phosphodiester chemistry for oligonudeotide synthesis. Reese, Tetrahedron Lett. 34: 3143-3179 (1978), discloses phosphotriester chemistry for synthesis of oligonucleotides and polynucdeotides. These early approaches have largely given way to the more efficient phosphoramidite and H-phosphonate approaches to automated synthesis. Beaucage and Carruthers, Tetrahedron Lett. 22: 1859-1862 (1981), discloses the use of deoxynucleoside phosphoramidites in polynucleotide synthesis. Agrawal and Zamecnik, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,798 (1992), discloses optimized synthesis of oligonudeotides by the H-phosphonate approach.
These latter approaches have been used to synthesize oligonudeotides having a variety of modified internudeotide linkages. Agrawal and Goodchild, Tetrahedron Lett. 28: 3539-3542 (1987), teaches synthesis of oligonucleotide methylphosphonates using phosphoramidite chemistry. Connolly et al., Biochemistry 23: 3443 (1984), discloses synthesis of oligonucleotide phosphorothioates using phosphoramidite chemistry. Jager et al., Biochemistry 27: 7237 (1988), discloses synthesis of oligonucleotide phosphoramidates using phosphoramidite chemistry. Agrawal et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85: 7079-7083 (1988), discloses synthesis of oligonucleotide phosphoramidates and phosphorothioates using H-phosphonate chemistry.
Solid phase synthesis of oligonucleotides by each of the foregoing processes involves the same generalized protocol. Briefly, this approach comprises anchoring the 3'-most nucleoside to a solid support functionalized with amino and/or hydroxyl moieties and subsequently adding the additional nucleosides in stepwise fashion. Internucleoside linkages are formed between the 3' functional group of the incoming nucleoside and the 5' hydroxyl group of the 5'-most nucleoside of the nascent, support-bound oligonucleotide. In the phosphoramidite approach, the internucleoside linkage is a phosphite linkage, whereas in the H-phosphonate approach, it is an H-phosphonate internucleoside linkage. To create the sulfur-containing phosphorothioate internucleoside linkage, the phosphite or H-phosphonate linkage must be oxidized by an appropriate sulfur transfer reagent. In the H-phosphonate approach, this sulfurization is carried out on all of the H-phosphonate linkages in a single step following the completion of oligonucleotide chain assembly, typically using elemental sulfur in a mixed solvent, such as CS.sub.2 /pyridine. In contrast, the phosphoramidite approach allows stepwise sulfurization to take place after each coupling, thereby providing the capability to control the state of each linkage in a site-specific manner. Based on superior coupling efficiency, as well as the capacity to control the state of each linkage in a site-specific manner, the phosphoramidite approach appears to offer advantages.
Refinement of methodologies is still required, however, particularly when making a transition to large-scale synthesis (10 .mu.mol to 1 mmol and higher). See Padmapriya et al., Antisense Res. Dev. 4: 185 (1994). Several modifications of the standard phosphoramidite processes have already been reported to facilitate the synthesis (Padmapriya et al., supra; Ravikumar et al., Tetrahedron 50: 9255 (1994); Theisen et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides 12: 43 (1994); and Iyer et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides 14: 1349 (1995)) and isolation (Kuijpers et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 18: 5197 (1990); and Reddy et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 35: 4311 (1994)) of oligonucleotides.
It is imperative that an efficient sulfur transfer reagent is used for the synthesis of oligonucleotide phosphorothioates via the phosphoroamidite approach. Elemental sulfur is not efficient due to poor solubility and slow sulfurization reaction. A number of more efficient sulfurizing reagents have been reported in recent years. These include phenylacetyl disulfide, (Kamer et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 30: 6757-6760 (1989)), H-1,2-benzodithiol-3-one-1,1-dioxide (Beaucage reagent)(Iyer et al., J. Org. Chem. 55: 4693-4699 (1990)), tetraethylthiuram disulfide (TETD)(Vu et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 32: 3005-3008 (1991)), dibenzoyl tetrasulfide (Rao et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 33: 4839-4842 (1992)), bis(O,O-diisopropoxyphosphinothioyl) disulfide (S-Tetra)(Stec et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 33: 5317-5320 (1993)), benzyltriethyl-ammonium tetrathiomolybate (BTTM) (Rao et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 35: 6741-6744 (1994)), bis(p-toluenesulfonyl) disulfide (Effimov et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 23: 4029-4033 (1995)), 3-ethoxy-1,2,4-dithiazoline-5-one (EDITH)(Xu et al., Nucleic Acid Res. 24:1602-1607 (1996)), and 1,2,4-dithiazolidine-3,5-dione (DtsNH)(Xu et al., Nucleic Acid Res. 24:1602-1607 (1996)). Both Beaucage reagent and TETD are commercially available. Beaucage reagent has been widely used, however, its synthesis and stability are not optimal. In addition, the by-product formed by Beaucage reagent during sulfurization, 3H-2,1-benzoxanthiolan-3-one-1-oxide, is a potential oxidizing agent that can lead to undesired phosphodiester linkages under certain conditions. Therefore, its application in large-scale synthesis of oligonucleotide phosphorothioates may not be particularly suitable. We report two commercially available compounds 1 and 2 and novel analogues thereof as potential alternative sulfurizing reagents.
There is, therefore, a continuing need to develop new sulfur transfer reagents and processes for sulfurizing oligonucleotides. Ideally, such sulfur transfer reagents should be inexpensive to make, stable in storage, and highly efficient.